


Рождественская история

by Mafalda_Lilas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Lilas/pseuds/Mafalda_Lilas
Summary: Рождественская сказка.Капитан парусного судна, три года пробывший в плавании, возвращается домой под рождество, зная, что на суше его никто не ждет, а на самом деле ждут его чудеса





	Рождественская история

**Author's Note:**

> Беты (редакторы): Фазалис

Лео шел по пустынной темной пристани: вся команда, стоило только сходням шлепнуться на берег, исчезла в неизвестном направлении, оставив никуда не спешащего капитана далеко позади. На самом-то деле, цель их исчезновения была от души понятна любому матросу, ступившему на родную землю – они бежали домой, скорее домой, к разлюбезным верным омежкам, ожидающим их из плавания последние три года. 

Капитан, хоть его самого никто и не ждал на берегу, приложил все усилия и не спал ночами, только чтоб обмануть ветер и график плавания, и привезти свою команду домой аккурат к сочельнику. Из-за этой-то спешки их корабль никто и не встречал на причале – все ждали их домой не раньше, чем через неделю. Представляя, как членов его команды встречают дома, с воплями восторга кидаясь им на шею, Лео невольно улыбался.

Плаванье выдалось длинным, зато оказалось очень доходным. Лео был полностью удовлетворен таким раскладом: он смело прокладывал самые сложные, но прибыльные маршруты для своего корабля. И его команда даже не думала роптать – они разлучились со своими омежками на три года, не раз за это плавание побывали у морского дьявола на зубах, зато привезли такой навар, что отныне можно больше из дома нос не казать, открыть какую-нибудь лавчонку под боком, да тетешкать растущий выводок детишек.

Сейчас, направляясь к своему домишке, уже и три года назад настолько ветхому, что он был не уверен, что найдет его целым теперь, Лео старался избегать случайных ночных прохожих. Он чувствовал, что море оставило на нем отпечаток и не скоро отпустит обратно, что глаза его привычно выискивают на небосводе яркие созвездия, прокладывая маршрут, который приведет его домой, что в нос ему бьет терпкий и соленый ночной бриз, а не вышибающая слезу вонь припортовых улочек. 

Время и море изменили его: одежда насквозь пропиталась солью, лицо исхудало и вытянулось, выдубленное жестоким морским ветром, вокруг глаз паутинкой разбежались морщинки: то ли от необходимости постоянно вглядываться в сияющий горизонт, то ли из-за того, что он всегда улыбался глазами… И сейчас он был весь – там, в море, на скрипучей палубе своего корабля, шагал упруго, по привычке противостоя покачиванию волн, хотя под ним была вовсе не палуба, а скрипучий помост деревянного тротуара, под которым звучно плескались нечистоты. 

Он понимал, почему в стародавние времена пришедших из длительного пути на сутки запирали в мыльне и не пускали домой – необходимо было смыть пыль чужих дорог с тела и души, спугнуть чужеземных демонов, чтоб не прицепились ненароком к родным. Вернуть на твердую землю не только свое тело, но и душу: ощутить себя здесь и сейчас, не в океане под светом тысяч и тысяч звезд, а на берегу, который уже давно перестал быть Домом. Лео передернул плечами – легкий морозец запустил свои липкие пальцы под тонкие полы его холщовой походной куртки. К счастью, когда никто не ждет тебя дома, твои демоны принадлежат только тебе и не навредят твоим родным.

Лео шел привычным не забытым маршрутом домой, не обращая внимания на нищету и грязь окружающих его улиц, а в ушах его набатом гремел ставший привычным плеск волн о борт судна. Он знал, что уже завтра, когда его судоходческая компания подсчитает прибыль, к нему обязательно пришлют гонцов, с предложениями бросить неблагодарный капитанский труд, вложить свои деньги и стать полноправным партнером, владельцем пары-тройки хороших кораблей, которые будут бороздить моря без него… Еще пару плаваний назад, Лео спустил бы их с кривой обшарпанной лестницы своего домишки без лишних разговоров: променять море и волю на бумажки с цифрами?!, а теперь, когда он достиг всего, чего хотел… 

Он замер, вдыхая, как в первый раз, холодный чистый сухопутный ветер – он давно уже вышел из нищих окраин города и теперь пересекал приличные кварталы. Кварталы с чистыми, пусть и старыми, домиками, припорошенными снегом лужайками, с рождественскими украшениями на прибранных крылечках, с венками из еловых веток на дверях были наполнены радостным предвкушением праздника. 

Светились окна, показывая никуда не спешащему альфе, как на сцене театра, обыденные представления, разыгрываемые обычными людьми: отец-альфа катает на плечах счастливо заливающегося смехом ребенка, подкидывая его до самой макушки высокой разряженной рождественской ели; папа-омега суетится у окна кухоньки, проверяя готовность очередного пиршественного блюда, смахивая тыльной стороной руки прилипшую к вспотевшему лбу прядь волос… Такое простое и незатейливое тепло, которое может быть даже не осознавалось участниками этих маленьких семейных представлений, но которое заставляло светло завидовать тех, кого дома не ждало нечто подобное.

Лео не мог не улыбаться, проходя мимо, вдыхая щекочущие ноздри дразнящие ароматы запекающихся уток и пирогов, наступая на цветные пятна, падающие на мостовую из окон, слушая отголоски звучащей внутри музыки. Может быть, ради этого и стоило бы оставить море, подумалось ему. И эта мысль была немного грустной, но все же теплой, поскольку таила в себе многие и многие возможности, которые ему вполне по силам было реализовать. Попрощаться с дальними плаваниями, не совсем ведь отказываться от моря!, нанять хорошего счетовода, построить несколько кораблей, подкопить деньжат, отремонтировать дом и найти омежку себе по нраву, а дальше все как-нибудь само сложится. Он сможет заполучить и это, стоит только захотеть.

Лео опустил замерзшие руки в карманы и почувствовал, как что-то хрустнуло в правом. Письмо, которое он забыл отправить с последней почтой на последней остановке перед их прибытием домой. Было бы кому их читать…

«Вот ты и стариться начал, друг» – с улыбкой одернул он сам себя и ускорил шаг – где-то в конце этой улицы притулилась его развалюха, и, если крыша еще не прогнила окончательно, ему повезет уснуть сегодня на условно-мягкой отсыревшей постели, которая не имеет привычки качаться, когда ты пытаешься на ней уснуть. Это было бы лучшим подарком для него в это рождество.

Хотя шансов попасть сегодня домой было немного. Мало того, что в этом облагороженном райончике не было места хибарам и развалюхам, пускай и в роли трепетной памяти о его, Лео, детстве, так еще и ключей у него не было из-за выходки, которую он отчебучил за дюжину дней до отъезда.

Он сам не помнил уже, что толкнуло его три года назад на этот странный поступок. Скорее всего, сказался лишек выпитого – сборы в путь уже были закончены, провизия закуплена и погружена в трюм, так что он мог позволить себе немного расслабиться в более-менее приличном кабаке перед отбытием, пока вся его команда трепетно прощалась с семьями. А может быть и природная доброта, которую он успешно ото всех скрывал, чтоб не вздумали садиться на шею. А может, чем черт не шутит, сыграло свою роль обостренное чувство справедливости. 

Как бы то ни было, наткнувшись в подворотне рядом с таверной на пяток альф, увлеченно попинывающих уже не подающее признаков жизни тело какого-то подростка, Лео отважно (после выпитого тело так и просило размяться) бросился в бой, не особо вникая в детали происходящего. Раскидав всю честную компанию и полностью игнорируя выкрики в спину «за это было уплочено, какого хера?!», утащил с боем отбитую «драгоценность» в свою хибару приводить в чувство. 

Как выяснилось позднее, когда он разжег свет и развернул бесформенный куль, спасенный был молодым омежкой. Малопривлекательным и сильнокостлявым, похожим на портового крысеныша с серой вздыбленной шерстью, кем по сути и являлся. Наверняка его продали в том же переулке тем пятерым проходимцам для личных утех, догадался Лео. 

Правда понять, почему у кого-то возникло желание переспать с ЭТИМ, Лео на пьяную голову решительно не мог, а нежданный гость ничего не мог ему объяснить: поначалу из-за того, что мучительно долго приходил в себя, а потом из-за того, что то ли не мог, то ли не хотел говорить. Впрочем, покинуть дом этот гость тоже не спешил, осваиваясь поначалу боязливо, в итоге даже принял от с трудом держащегося на ногах Лео миску скверно сваренной похлебки и приглашение остаться на ночь. 

Бросив тюфяк в угол единственной комнаты, где не протекал потолок (Лео бывал дома от силы три недели между годовыми плаваниями и не видел смысла в том, чтобы содержать дом, в котором жил он один, в порядке – все равно пока его нет шпана перебьет все окна и сломает все, что было починено), Лео кивнул на него «постояльцу», в надежде на то, что тот проспится и свалит еще до наступления утра.

Следующим утром, когда солнце взошло и птицы стали петь свои звонкие песни, они оба наконец-то смогли прийти в себя в достаточной степени, чтоб познакомиться по-человечески. Хотя общением это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой: Зак, а именно так звали омегу, отвечал только на те расспросы Лео, на которые хотел, да и то односложно. Что, впрочем, нисколько не смущало Лео – сам он был мастак часами говорить ни о чем, изредка интересуясь точкой зрения своего собеседника, и очень скоро собрал из смутных ответов своего нового знакомца непритязательную историю его жизни.

Сам альфа честно, как никому раньше, рассказывал ему о своей семье, отце, который попал в шторм и погиб вооон там, на выходе из-за мыса, о папе, надорвавшем свое здоровье, пытаясь вырастить непослушного мальца достойным человеком, о своих надеждах и о счастье идти под парусом к неизведанным землям. Лео распахивал оставшиеся целыми окна навстречу весеннему ветру с залива и указывал пальцем на тот самый мыс, который виден был на горизонте. Потому-то он и продолжал жить в этом доме – ему нравилось видеть море с этой высоты, а еще казалось, что отец будто бы присматривает за ним оттуда. Зак подходил ближе и может быть слушал его, а может, и нет. Он вел себя точно пугливый зверек, пытающийся обжить новую нору, не смотрел в глаза и думал о чем-то своем, но все же рассказал достаточно, чтобы картина его жизни сложилась перед Лео на манер собранной головоломки. 

Бродяжкой тот не был, как и портовой шлюхой. Это, впрочем, Лео и так понял по его манере вести себя, да и по внешнему виду: оправившись, залечив ссадины, да приведя одежду в порядок, тот перестал казаться таким уж невзрачным. Был худоват и нескладен, весь в ссадинах из-за вчерашних побоев, да бледен из-за того, что дни и ночи напролет прислуживал в таверне, до тех пор пока не случилось то, что случилось, и Лео его не спас от тех проходимцев, которым его просватал хозяин таверны за пару золотых. У Зака никого не было, ни родных, ни близких, кто мог бы встать на его защиту, а у омеги-сироты было гораздо меньше шансов куда-то пробиться в жизни, чем у альфы вроде Лео. По правде говоря, шансов не было никаких, так что, поразмыслив над предложением Лео задержаться у него в хибаре, Зак, подумав, согласился. У него пока не было никакого плана на дальнейшую жизнь, да и сам Лео его никуда пристроить не мог – омежка точно не продержался бы долго в моряцкой среде, а других связей капитан не имел.

На все оставшиеся вопросы, те, которые Зак проигнорировал, а Лео отказался задать, ответила следующая же ночь.

Лео распахнул глаза в кромешной темени, лишь немного расцвеченной звездным мерцанием, да всполохами огней на дальнем берегу залива, в порту, где, несмотря на поздний час, кипела обычная ночная жизнь. Сердце его по непонятной причине колотилось с таким неистовством, будто за ним гнались все гончие ада. Вокруг было темно и тихо, Лео понять не мог, что происходит, и только стон на грани человеческого слуха заставил его подскочить и сесть на по-солдатски узкой постели. И вдохнуть полной грудью будто истекающий медовыми сотами напоенный гудением тысяч крыл вязким сиропом разливающийся аромат, обещающий Лео исполнение всего, что тот только мог себе представить, о чем мог мечтать. Молодой капитан кинулся бы на этот зов и пошел бы ради него хоть на край света, но идти никуда не пришлось: горячее гибкое тело уже пригвоздило его обратно к жесткой койке.

Ответом на вопрос «что заставило кого-то купить этого омегу?» была течка, которая началась у Зака. Лео еще понимал, что поступает плохо: толкает парня на ту судьбу, которой сам же днем ранее помог ему избежать. Что мышастый длинношеий нескладный подросток с глазами цвета грязного бутылочного стекла – это не его идеал. Что нужно взять себя в руки и вернуть себе контроль… Но еще он чувствовал матовую упругость бледной кожи кончиками пальцев. Шелк волос цвета жидкого серебра, рассыпающихся под руками. Мерцание глаз, полыхающих, словно звезды, со дна замшелого колодца, когда Зак склонился ниже, нависая над ним. И время остановилось, оставляя их вдвоем прикованными друг к другу в липком и жарком коконе обладания друг другом.

Течка Зака закончилась быстро, за сутки - как и у любой настолько молодой омежки, оставив молодого капитана со смутным ощущением вины – воспользовался слабостью подростка, не смог удержать себя в штанах. Хотя, конечно, Зак ни разу не выказал никаких претензий, хоть и избегал случайных прикосновений, а укусы с его бледной кожи сходили быстрее, чем синяки от побоев. Ничто не выдавало в этом неуклюжем неухоженном длиннопалом подростке ту зеленоглазую фурию, что металась по его кровати, так что Лео предпочитал считать это мороком – было и было, теперь закончилось, нечего и думать об этом, незачем вспоминать. Хотя вспоминалось.  
Но вот что странно: куда как больше тех мерцавших в полумраке полубезумных глаз ему нравилось, когда глаза Зака вспыхивали от любопытства на историях о приключениях и дальних странах, или восторга, когда Лео покупал ему на прогулке какую-нибудь безделушку. А Лео учился понимать практически без слов, что его новому знакомцу по нраву, а что – нет. И если бы он мог, а Зак – хотел, он подарил бы ему весь мир. Как будто мир был прекрасным и диковинным цветком, который можно сорвать и преподнести этому тихому и молчаливому омеге.  
Стояла весна и цвел миндаль, и море приобретало тот лазурно-зеленый цвет, что так подходил к глазам Зака, который, не выражая удовольствия или неудовольствия, не отказывался от прогулок с Лео, который хотел вволю настояться на твердой земле перед очередным длительным плаваньем. Они бродили часами под дождем из осыпающихся с деревьев лепестков, и Лео все рассказывал о своих приключениях – будущих и прошлых, и о планах, и обо всем, чего мечтал достигнуть.

Все вокруг цвело и благоухало, а Лео начинал чувствовать что-то настолько же сильное и всеобъемлющее, что испытывал до тех пор только к бескрайнему морю, то могучему и смертельно опасному, то ласковому и кроткому, как барашек, к своему кораблю, чьи паруса белели вдалеке на фоне потрепанных зданий в гавани, к своей команде, на каждого человека которой он мог положиться, как на себя.

Если бы у него было на это право, он нашел бы имя для этого чувства, но его корабль уходил через полдюжины дней. И не было права, времени и нужного названия в его языке, до тех пор состоявшем из «бом-брамселей», «марселей», «фор-брам-рей» и «бизаней». А еще: «моря», «свободы» и «победы». И, может быть, это была – «любовь», а может быть это была – «вина»?..

И, может быть, ему показалось, а может, и нет, что когда вечером перед отплытием он складывал свои нехитрые пожитки в заплечный мешок, попутно пытаясь отыскать второй ключ от своего полуразвалившегося дома, чтоб отдать его мальчишке – пускай живет, пока нужно будет, глаза Зака сверкнули каким-то грустным зеленым огнем, как упавшая в море звезда, которая падает, и тонет, и светит со дна. И может быть, Лео показалось, а, может, и нет, что Зак потянулся к нему, чтобы обнять, но не решился в итоге. Лео обнял его сам и тут же отступил, почему-то смутившись этого порыва.

Запасных ключей он так и не нашел: отдал свои, попросив чтоб, когда Зак будет покидать дом, бросил их в какую-нибудь дыру в окне. Ничего ценного там давно уже не было, кроме пары латунных сковородок над очагом, рассохшейся мебели, да тюфяка, на котором Зак и спал все это время, чураясь ютиться на узкой кровати, как в те ночи, о которых они оба старались не упоминать. 

Лео ничего не оставлял на твердой земле: все имущество его помещалось в заплечном мешке, да в банковском счете, который он хорошо пополнял, да редко расходовал – только на ремонт корабля. Тем легче было покидать родной город.

Омега, само собой, не пошел его провожать, а Лео не стал будить его утром.

Пройдя по сходням, вдохнув запах выброшенных на берег водорослей, и заняв свое место на мостике корабля, Лео уже ни о чем не вспоминал и не оглядывался назад, и лишь иногда, прижимая к себе портовую шлюху на другом конце света, представлял вместо чужого и нелюбимого лица знакомый зеленоватый огонь памятных глаз.

Писать письма он начал много позже, в открытом океане, тоскуя неизвестно из-за чего, желая увидеть что-то кроме бескрайней воды и солнечного сияния, но что? Он стал писать письма такие же, как писали его моряки. Домой. Любимым. Хотя ни дома, ни любимых у него не было. Он писал письма о звездах, о цвете воды, об удивительных рыбах которым было несть числа в океане, о таинственных обрядах, что совершались на сокрытых от всего цивилизованного мира островах, о племенах, где омег почитали вождями, об огнях, полыхающих темными ночами в небесах над морями у холодных берегов. Обо всем, о чем пело его сердце и чего страшилось, что вело его вперед, когда ослабевала надежда и что было его смыслом и целью. О том, чего он достиг, как любит его команда и как они неуклонно движутся вперед, оставляя всех позади. И о том, что во всех глазах он ищет знакомую прозелень упавшей в воду звезды.

Лео отправлял эти письма домой, адресуя их Заку, давно покинувшему его жилище, пареньку, который, может статься, даже читать не умел. Матросы по-доброму насмешничали у него за спиной: мол, «кольца капитан на пальце не носит – то бишь неженатый, а письма пишет кому? Будто будет его кто-то ждать три года, да без кольца». Но, несмотря на все прибаутки, такой капитан был еще им ближе, чем прежде, – ему, как и им, было по ком тосковать. А он тосковал вовсе не по суше и не по дому, он тосковал по кому-нибудь, с кем мог бы поделиться красотой этого мира, от которого у него перехватывало дыхание подчас; по какой-то другой судьбе; по всему, что могло бы сбыться, но не сбылось; по всему, что сейчас представлялось недостижимым. Может быть, он стал старше, а может в нем изменилось что-то еще.

Лео понимал, что дом его пуст и темен, а мальчишка, не будь дураком, уже на другом конце света от той гавани и от той таверны, да еще и нашел себе пару. Он знал, что не будет искать Зака, даже чтоб посмотреть на него издалека, даже чтоб проверить, под надежной ли он теперь защитой какого-нибудь хорошего альфы. Он знал, что и так слишком сильно вторгся в чужую жизнь, жизнь, распоряжаться которой он был не вправе. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что польза, которую он принес, перевесила вред, который он причинил. Он знал, что никогда не увидит этих глаз снова, только во сне, как и каждую ночь. А еще он знал, твердо знал, что хочет, чтобы впредь кто-то ждал его дома. 

И вот теперь он, просоленный до костей и постаревший, с обветренным лицом и обметанными губами, с волосами, небрежно собранными в хвост, и с тем самым последним письмом в кармане, стоял в конце с детства знакомой улицы, вдыхая острый еловый аромат и запах сладостей, и праздника, и зимы, и чужого заразительного счастья. Ветер утих, начал падать пушистый снег, покрывая своим мягким приглушающим звуки ковром и голые ветви деревьев и карминно-красные крыши домов и весь мир, замерший в предвкушении праздника.

Он не ошибся в своих предположениях – его старая хибара исчезла, освободив место для новенького чистенького домика, из трубы которого поднимался к колючему звездному небу завиток серого дыма. Ничего неожиданного – из предместий эта улица стала изящным местечком за время его отсутствия. Слишком изящным, чтобы терпеть развалившуюся хибару. Он мог бы уйти тотчас, но не хотел сдаваться без боя и оставлять неизвестно у кого все свои письма: вот пойдут и у него детишки, будет им читать на ночь, там ведь полно всякой всячины про туземные племена и китов, и пиратские корабли. 

Так что, нацепив на лицо свою самую добродушную улыбку, чтоб не напугать обитателей домика своим неожиданным визитом накануне праздника, Лео постучал в дверь, но не получил ответа, зато дверь легонько подалась под его пальцами, когда он решил постучаться снова. Не став долго сомневаться, Лео вошел внутрь, вытащив последнее письмо из кармана и сжав его в кулаке.

Со всем возможным шумом преодолев прихожую, Лео заглянул в зал. Внутри было тепло и светло, но не пахло рождественским жарким, и не было видно ни детишек, ни кого-либо еще. Рождественская ель занимала большую часть комнаты — пахучая и нарядно украшенная, но под ней не было никаких подарков. В этом доме отмечали Рождество, но не было шумной атмосферы праздника.

Капитан огляделся взглядом знатока – грубые балки под потолком, большой камин, крепкие даже на вид оконные рамы, сейчас покрытые снаружи морозными завитками-узорами, которые не давали разглядеть так преданно любимый Лео с детства пейзаж. 

Дом был хорош и построен на века, уж Лео-то в этом понимал, хотя, конечно, чаще имел дело со строительством кораблей, чем домов. Мелькнула шальная мысль перекупить его у новых владельцев пусть и за тройную цену – благо, солидный банковский счет позволял, но Лео быстро отмел ее, как неразумную: слишком многое из того, что происходило в этом месте, следовало теперь оставить в прошлом.

В тепле задубевшая на плечах куртка вновь начала приобретать свою изначальную гибкость и Лео, стряхнув с плеч и волос морозную пыльцу, подошел погреться к камину – впереди еще был долгий путь обратно в поисках любого постоялого двора, принимающего припозднившихся путников в преддверии рождества. Удивленно вскинул брови, заметив на каминной полке между вазами с еловыми ветками стопку своих писем - он узнал их сразу же.

Раздосадованный тем, что каждое из них было вскрыто, но обрадованный, что не придется дожидаться, пока неведомые хозяева спустятся и обратят на него внимание, Лео засунул неотправленное письмо обратно в карман и сгреб следом всю пачку, мягко хрустнувшую в его большой ладони.

\- Верни мои письма на место.

Альфа обернулся, пойманный врасплох, но готовый доказывать, что письма – его собственность, и со стороны хозяев дома крайне нетактично было вообще брать их в руки, не то что читать! За его спиной стоял омега, чье лицо даже отдаленно не показалось знакомым Лео. В аккуратно скроенном зимнем сюртуке из бархатистой серо-лиловатой ткани, со светлыми волосами, забранными в хвост, невысокий и изящный, он стоял в напряженной позе, вцепившись тонкими пальцами в ажурное перильце лестницы, ведущей на верхний этаж. Лео мог понять его чувства – он и сам наверняка был бы напряжен, если бы застал в своей гостиной незнакомца накануне праздника. Да еще и ворующего письма.

Но и вздорные слова, и извинительные стерлись, когда омега вскинул на него глаза. Глаза цвета обкатанного морским прибоем бутылочного стекла, те, которые снились ему, те, по которым он тосковал. Что-то внутри Лео вздрогнуло и лопнуло, как натянутая струна, не выдержавшая слишком звонкой ноты. Мир вздрогнул в такт, пошел трещинами и взорвался на тысячу мерцающих осколков, а потом собрался снова, чистый и свежий, полный надежд и чудес. Подаривший Лео единственное чудо, которого тот желал, но даже не осмелился бы просить. 

Лео, веривший только в те чудеса, которые совершал своими руками, с немым восхищением взирал на бесценный подарок, который был ему преподнесен. Просто увидеть эти глаза, услышать этот голос… Все было совсем иначе, это мгновение изменило все – и в прошлом, и в будущем, изменило насовсем, навсегда, а мир выдержал, а время продолжило свой бег. Внутри у Лео все звенела и звенела эта мажорная нота, отдаваясь гулом бухающей крови в ушах, а сердце пело, полное надежды, и счастья, напоенное чудом. 

Перед ним стоял Зак, и вокруг них снова сплетался тот медовый кокон, отрезающий их двоих от всего мира, нашептывающий альфе на ушко, как коварный соблазнитель, что исполнение любой мечты возможно. А Лео не знал, что он должен сказать, что он может сделать, как он может объяснить все то, что пело сейчас его глупое сердце. Он не понимал, как Зак оказался здесь и почему говорит с ним, каким образом сплелась их судьба, и так же неведомо ему было, что ждет их впереди и не развеется ли сейчас этот образ, как морок.

Не вполне справляясь замерзшими неловкими пальцами, Лео все-таки выудил письма из кармана, и протянул их Заку, который упорно избегал его взгляда. Омега принял их немного нервозно и, отвернувшись, принялся укладывать их в стопочку на каминной полке. Замер, держа в руках нераспечатанное письмо, то самое, что Лео не успел отправить, то самое, что Лео отдал ему сейчас с кипой прочих писем. Покрутил в своих тонких пальцах и вскинул на Лео напряженный взгляд.

– Это, я полагаю, то письмо, которым ты предупреждаешь меня о своем прибытии?

Лео вскинулся, пытаясь принять тот факт, что каждое из его писем было прочитано, да не кем-нибудь, а их адресатом, тем, чей взгляд не давал покоя через мили и мили пути. Затем зарделся, внезапно вспомнив, что именно он писал в некоторых из этих писем, доведенный до безумия одиночеством и томным жаром тропических ночей. Все-таки не каждое из них он будет читать своим будущим детям.

Голос Зака был сух, глаза странно мерцали в мягком свете камина, а выбившаяся прядь волос бросала колкую тень на его лицо. Лео смотрел на него, смотрел и узнавал и не узнавал одновременно: от зашуганного невзрачного костлявого подростка ничего не осталось в этих острых чертах лица, в этих уверенных движениях и мягкой, но скупой мимике. Глаза Зака смотрели спокойно и мудро, а вокруг глаз собирались мелкие морщинки, как у человека, который часто щурится, вглядываясь в горизонт. Как у него самого. Лео понял, что крупно ошибся три года назад: Зак никак не был ребенком ни сейчас, ни тогда, скорее уж практически его ровесником. Вероятно, сказалась его тогдашняя неуклюжая манера вести себя, или бледность, или постоянное недоедание... Как бы то ни было, сейчас омега выглядел совершенно иначе, он был взрослым, и статным, и каким-то очень далеким от того образа, что бережно лелеял в своем сердце Лео.

– Ты выглядишь старше, – выдал он, даже не сообразив, что сказал это вслух.

Уголок губ Зака дернулся вверх, когда он окинул оценивающим взглядом самого Лео, сразу же вспомнившего о своем собственном непритязательном внешнем виде – вытертая куртка, отросшие волосы с первыми нитями седины, грубые мозолистые руки человека, работающего наравне с командой. После плаванья он даже и не подумал привести себя в порядок, слишком устал для этого и слишком спешил сюда, пускай и не осознавая этого. Сейчас все это не было важно.  
– Ты тоже постарел, капитан.

Альфа только хмыкнул в ответ, разведя руками: мол, что с меня взять? Хоть приплыл живой и здоровый, и то – хлеб, а все остальное спокойно исправит домашний уют. Зак прошел мимо него, скользнув мягкой тенью и легко задев краешком рукава его руку, шлейф его омежьего аромата шибанул в нос альфе, у которого даже губы пересохли от внезапно нахлынувшего возбуждения.Тем более внезапного, что он уже годы не реагировал ни на одного омегу подобным образом — так, чтобы вмиг потерять способность здраво мыслить. Годы с того момента, как повстречал Зака...

Зак, на которого присутствие Лео кажется не произвело такого обескураживающего эффекта, тем временем приподнял стоящий у первой ступеньки лестницы саквояж, на который Лео даже и не обратил внимания, когда осматривал комнату. Неловко, искоса глянув на Лео, он снял с гвоздя ключи и протянул их альфе, снова постаравшись избежать прикосновения руки к руке.  
Лео растерянно принял жалобно звякнувшие ключи, тщась сообразить, что происходит: мечта, ставшая вдруг такой близкой, теперь ускользала сквозь пальцы. И если Зак был здесь все эти годы, почему же он уходил сейчас? Капитан бросил беглый взгляд на заснеженное окно, за которым скрывался мыс, и вознес короткую молитву духу отца, который берег его во всех опасных плаваниях, и спасал в самые страшные шторма. Лео молился о том, чтобы сделать все правильно, и не упустить свою судьбу хотя бы на этот раз.

\- Это твой дом, ты можешь здесь жить. И делать все, что захочешь, - Прокомментировал омега, неловко заправил прядь волос за ухо и потуже запахнул воротник, будто ему было зябко даже в тепле дома.

\- Ты останешься здесь со мной? - Задал Лео мучающий его вопрос, который был главным вопросом последних трех лет, как он сейчас понимал по вставшему в горле комку. Каким он был трусом, что не задал его раньше! Что додумался сбежать, да еще и на три года, а сейчас, может статься, что он опоздал.  
Надо было плюнуть на все, найти другого капитана на свой корабль, отложить плаванье, вернуться домой раньше в конце-концов. Но откуда он мог знать, что Зак ждет его здесь? Хотя Лео понимал, что обманывает сам себя: что-то в его сердце всегда это знало, иначе бы не снились бы ему бесконечными ночами эти мерцающие изумрудные глаза...

\- Нет, не останусь, - выдохнул Зак ответ на вопрос альфы так тихо, что тот даже и не понял поначалу, что услышал. А когда понял, рывком догнал омегу в дверях, вырвал из его рук саквояж и захлопнул перед его носом дверь, прижимая его к своей груди.

И слова, которых он не смог найти три года назад потекли из его уст сами собой, будто выпестованные бесчисленными письмами. Лео говорил о том, как он жалел все эти дни и все эти ночи, о том, как тосковал о несбывшемся, ненавидел себя за собственную трусость потому, что мог смело смотреть в глаза любому шторму, но не решился признаться, когда это было необходимо. Говорил о желании иметь свой дом и человека, который бы его любил. Говорил о любви к одному зеленоглазому омеге, о любви, которая мучила его бессонными ночами, о том, как сладко ныло сердце при одном только воспоминании о взгляде, который он искал у тысячи омег, вместо того, чтоб вернуться к тому одному, который его ждал. О, если б он только доподлинно знал, что ждет!.. Он говорил о незримой нити, связавшей их крепко-накрепко, через все континенты и расстояния, наперекор времени, о нити, которая вела его сюда, помогая минуть все шторма и опасности. И он умолял, угрожал, заговаривал и прижимал его к себе, прижимал до тех пор, пока Зак не перестал вырываться в его объятиях. 

Это было похоже на колдовство, на молитву, слова сплетались в сбивчивые предложения, а жар заливал сердце альфы, который наконец-то смог быть честным с самим собой и с миром. И, если эта магия не возымела бы силы, то ничто на свете не возымело бы, потому что с момента создания мира не было магии более могучей и более древней, чем любовь. И Лео старался изо всех сил. Старался хотя бы словами описать тот мерцающий кокон, что сжимал их сейчас, практически зримый и такой густой и плотный, что альфе становилось трудно дышать. 

Уже закончив, силясь перевести дух, он опустил руки и отступил на шаг, мучимый неведеньем, готовый принять любой вердикт, потому что он сказал все, что должен был сказать, и, если бы Зак согласился, готов был ему подарить весь мир, как раковину, принесенную к берегу силой прибоя.

Зак поднял голову, а на губах его была рассеянная улыбка, и молча принялся расстегивать высокий воротник своего камзола, заставив Лео обмереть от неожиданности и этого жеста и этой улыбки. Неужели его слова удались, были правильными? Капитану оставалось только следить за этими тонкими пальцами, которые освобождали из-под плена ткани изящный изгиб длинной шеи, ее грациозную лепку, ее мраморную бледность. Это зрелище зачаровывало и поглощало настолько, что Лео даже думать боялся о назначении этой жутковатой улыбки. Наконец, когда все пуговицы были расстегнуты, Зак как-то отчаянно и зло дернул ворот тонкой нижней рубашки, разрывая ее, и выпростал плечо.

Сердце Лео зашлось и пропустило удар. Не потому, что от одного вида обнаженных острых ключиц внутри живота у него скрутилась горячая спираль, не потому, что по гладкой коже побежали от прохлады мурашки, и ее захотелось согреть ладонями и губами, а потому, что у Зака была метка. Метка, противоречащая всем законам природы: как меченный омега мог оказывать на него такое воздействие, что пересыхали губы и тряслась рука, которой Лео потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться, первый раз за три года прикоснуться к этой мягкой и теплой коже. Кончики его пальцев скользнули от ключицы ниже и обвели метку, заставив альфу содрогнуться от очередной волны удушливого жара, от безумной тяги, от жажды снова обладать этим омегой, чье тело вздрогнуло и подалось к нему от его прикосновения. Лео накрыл метку ладонью, посылая новый импульс возбуждения по их телам, и вскинул на омегу глаза, потому что наконец-то понял: это была его собственная метка.

Зак стоял, пунцовея скулами, пытаясь не вздрагивать крупной дрожью, когда ладонь бесцеремонно скользила по его коже, и кусал свои губы, храбро не отводя взгляд, а глаза его мерцали ярче тысячи звезд и было в этом взгляде столько обещания, что...

\- Прости, - выдохнул Лео, притягивая практически парализованного силой обоюдного желания омегу к себе, жалея обо всех тех слоях одежды, которые сейчас разделяли их, и жалея о том, что совершил: бросил того, кого сделал своим, да что уж там! даже не понял, как сделал кого-то своим. 

Но... У омег всегда был выбор, и только полнейший безумец мог принять эту метку. Его безумец, безумец с глазами цвета бутылочного стекла, полюбивший (иначе не вышло бы) его еще той весной, и точно так же не сумевший найти нужных слов. И Лео не мог не жалеть о всех годах, потраченных впустую, порознь, как не мог не чувствовать всепоглощающее счастье, способное сжечь его дотла, пока его омега льнул к его рукам.

\- Я принял это решение сам, ни к чему извиняться, - мягко шепнул Зак ему на ухо, неловко и нежно скользя ладонью по загривку своего альфы. 

Он старался не вспоминать прошедшие годы, не вспоминать хотя бы сейчас эти годы, разлучившие их, полные одиночества, сожалений... и надежды. Как старался он не выглядеть жалким, выспрашивая новостей о плавании у кумушек-омежек, чьи мужья ушли в море вместе с его альфой, потому что сам он не получал никаких писем. 

Новоиспеченный супруг, растерянный заморенный омежка, брошенный на произвол судьбы, оставленный в одиночестве в разрушенном доме, он не мог не вызывать сострадания у опечаленных отъездом собственных мужей омег. Так что уже очень скоро градоначальник сдался под натиском общественности и позволил Заку свободно распоряжаться счетами мужа.

Золото, конечно, не прижимало его к себе ночами и не могло заполнить зияющей пустоты внутри, но могло помочь наполнить желудок, так что очень быстро Зак вошел во вкус - не к тратам, нет, а к работе, которой он теперь мог заниматься, заведя свое небольшое дело. К работе, в которую он всегда мог нырнуть, как в море, чтоб укрыться от налетевшего шквала тоски по тому, чего у него толком-то и не было никогда. 

И все равно он не мог изжить из себя надежды, которая рушилась снова и снова, раз за разом, когда очередной корабль, появлявшийся из-за мыса снова оказывался не кораблем его альфы. Жадной, нелепой надежды, которая заставляла его метаться по берегу в ожидании.

А потом начали приходить письма...

Зак мотнул головой, отгоняя сжавшую сердце тоску из прошлого, а потом вцепился в своего альфу когтями, полыхнув изумрудно-зелеными глазами и оскалив зубы, став похожим на маленького хищного зверька, способного тем не менее перекусить горло, 

\- Я не жалел ни дня до сих пор, но ты еще можешь заставить меня пожалеть об этом решении.

И Лео поклялся сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы в душу Зака больше никогда не проникли ни тоска, ни могильный холод одиночества. А потом подхватил его на руки и понес на верхний этаж. 

И было: прикосновения мозолистых грубых рук к полыхающей нежной коже разметавшегося по постели омеги, злые короткие поцелуи и мягкие, долгие, страстные, и сбивчивые признания друг другу на ухо, и узкая ладонь омеги в его волосах с проблесками седины, и долгожданное прикосновение обнаженной кожи к коже, вырвавшийся после этого стон. И было: горячо и сладко, сбивалось дыхание, а мысли путались, плечи покрывались царапинами, а губы — укусами, и обещания сменялись стонами, а ноги ложились на плечи, и в сумраке ночи все мерцали и мерцали изумрудным светом прекрасные любимые глаза, а губы все продолжали и продолжали повторять самые важные слова. 

А воздух был напоен терпким медовым ароматом, сводящим с ума, и это было - «обладание» и была «любовь». А еще это было «чудо» и была «жизнь».  
Рождественское чудо для альфы, который никогда не ждал чудес, а своими руками создавал вокруг себя тот мир, который хотел бы видеть, и для омеги, который, наоборот, ждал и верил годами, вглядываясь в маленькое смотровое окошко в своем рабочем кабинете под крышей в ожидании заветного корабля, который должен был показаться из-за мыса.

И жизнь, наполняющая мир бурным потоком, сплела судьбы и так сложила дороги, что чудо стало возможным. И пускай Зак упустил выгодный контракт, не отправившись в путь в тот сочельник, а Лео вышел в море в следующий раз только когда стал учить их детей морскому делу, найдя другое применение для своих способностей и сил, следует отметить, что они были счастливы еще очень и очень долго.

И, если ты Лео, может быть, где-нибудь в конце пути тебя будет ждать место, которое ты назовешь - «дом», и людей, которых назовешь - «семья».

А если ты Зак, может, твоя шальная половина заблудилась где-то в пути, но, рано или поздно, так или иначе, поднимется на твой порог. И это будет - «любовь».


End file.
